Kairosoft Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' ' and ' '. * If you need more help editing, you could start with ' '. * A list of helpful pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' ' and :Style Manual. Things to do If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, here are some useful links: * Category:Article stubs - This category holds articles that need more information. Pages may have incomplete tables, for example. Browse through the links and see if there isn't something that catches your eye, and see if you can make it better! ** Category:Missing_manual - This category holds all the game pages that need transcriptions from the in-game manual. All you need is a copy of the game (full version or lite) and the ability to type! ** Category:Needs_Carryovers_Information - This category holds all the game pages that need information about what does and does not carryover between games. ** Category:Needs_Score_Calculation_Information - This category holds all the game pages that need score calculation information. Got a save near the end of the game? * ' ' - These are pages that we need, but they don't exist yet. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. *If you have real world information on a game, edit the respective Wikipedia Kairosoft page. Wiki maintenance Don't have access to your games or notes? You can still help out! Here are some links * ' ' -- This is a list of all pages in the wiki, from smallest to largest. Looking at pages this way is a good way to find Article Stubs that may not be marked properly. If you find a stub that isn't marked, mark it using the Template:Stub. * ' '- This is a list of all pages in the wiki, from largest to smallest. Some of these pages will be better off split into different pages. If you're good at organizing, this is a task for you. * ' ' - Sometimes pages get redirected. Sometimes a redirect leads to another redirect. This is a list of those double redirects. Because redirecting takes time, we want to get rid of them whenever possible. * ' ' - Sometimes redirects get broken, which makes links stop working. Fix them! Fix them! * ' '- Dead end pages don't link to anything else, which makes navigation difficult. See if you can't add some useful and relevant links to these pages. * ' ' - These pages exist, but there are no links to them, which makes them less than useful to the average wiki-goer. See if you can find a few good places for links. * ' ' - Check the recent changes to see if any typos have slipped by your fellow editors or if any vandalism has creeped into the wiki. Want to talk to someone? A lot of first editors are intimidated by the wiki format. Behind the formal text and confusing code, there are real people here! We don't bite, either. There's a lot of ways to get to talk to us. * You can post on the , to ask questions about the wiki, Kairosoft, or whatever you like. * You can post on a user's Message Wall. Click on the user's name to go to their profile, and then click on the "Message Wall" tab to be taken to a mini-forum where you can leave messages for them. * You can leave comments directly on any article page. This is a quick and easy way to note errors and typos, especially if you cannot edit the page for some reason. Other useful special pages *''' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '''! Community PortalCategory:Community